supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
How Starfire joined the Tourney Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Character Select Screen Animation Starfire shoots a green energy ball at the camera. When it clears, the camera is on her upper body and she says "I do not wish to miss second Christmas Santa!". Special Attacks Starfire Fireball Attack (Neutral) Starfire shoots a fireball at her opponent. Starfire Stab (Side) Starfire says "Take THAT!" and stabs her opponent with a fire stick. Flight (Up) Allows Starfire to fly for some time. Starfire Trap (Down) Starfire sets a fire trap and anyone who touches it except for Starfire will take 30% damage. Starfire Rage (Hyper Smash) Starfire says "You made me very angry!" as she channels her fiery energies into the ground, releasing a series of orange powerful fire columns that knock her opponent away from him with great force. Starfire Finale (Final Smash) Starfire says "I am asking you nicely to stop running!" and flies off-screen, then appears in the background releasing a huge fireball that causes a One-hit knockout if the fireball hits. Victory Animations #A Kirby-sized Starfire replica walks in saying "Hello, Starfire." as the real Starfire replies "Hello, tiny replica of Starfire!". #Starfire bows with her hand extended while saying "I have never seen such a whimsical device!". #While walking away with her hands behind her back, Starfire says "Oh, second Christmas lights, fly your second Christmas kites...". On-Screen Appearance Starfire flies forward to her starting point and says "Perhaps I am not believing hard enough?". Special Quotes *Makes me look cool. (When fighting Seong Mi-na) *No second Christmas miracle?! No flash of lights?! (cries) (When fighting Golgo 13 or any F-Zero universe character) *I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting! (When fighting Jin, any The Wizard of Oz universe character, Mario, Luigi, Motonari, Col. Joshua, Deng Ai, Kakyoin, Heihachi, Olcadan, or Ruby) Trivia *Starfire is the fourth member of the Teen Titans, but was the second member to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, after Cyborg. *Starfire is the only member of the Teen Titans to keep her design from Teen Titans in both the first Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The Teen Titans costumes can still be unlocked in Tourney 2. Likewise, she is the only member of the Teen Titans to answer Jin Kazama's On-Screen Appearance quotestion properly. *Starfire shares her voice actress with Talim and Princess Bubblegum. *Her older sister, Blackfire, also appears in both SSBT games as a playable character. *Duke Togo a.k.a. Golgo 13 is Starfire's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. It was originally going to be Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops, but he was stolen by Deng Ai, and this forced Starfire to receive a new rival. Category:Female characters Category:Teen Titans characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who had their rival stolen